A la recherche de Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan avait été touché par un drôle d'alter.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Kacchan avait été touché par un drôle d'alter. Ce dernier l'avait transformé en l'animal auquel il ressemblait le plus. Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis autour de lui et, ne parlaient plus que de ça.

Kirishima et Sero étaient en train de le filmer avec leurs téléphones en se retenant pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"C'est donc l'animal qui lui ressemble le plus !" dit Jirou avant de pouffer de rire. "Ça lui va bien !"

"Il en a toujours eu le caractère !" ajouta Hagakure.

"Oh ! Il est trop mignon !" dit Ochako en approchant sa main pour caresser le petit animal. "Aie ! Il m'a mordue !"

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! Il a peut-être la rage !"

"Todoroki-kun ! C'est Kacchan !"

"Justement !"

"Grouik ! Grouik !" lança l'animal avant de charger sur Todoroki.

"Ah ! Kacchan ! Non !" Izuku tenta d'attraper le cochon à la touffe blonde, sans succès.

Todoroki n'eut cependant pas de mal à éviter l'attaque de l'animal qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur. En quelques secondes, Izuku le rejoint.

"Kacchan ! Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" Izuku qui s'était baissé tendit la main vers le cochon qui le repoussa d'un coup de patte.

"Grouik !"

"C'est bien ce que je disais !"

Pendant, ce temps-là Sero et Kirishima continuaient de filmer.

"Hé ! Bakugou fais un petit sourire pour la caméra !"

De nouveau Kacchan, fonça sur ses deux camarades morts de rire.

"Combien de temps, il va rester comme ça ?" se décida à demander Iida.

"D'après la fille qui l'a transformé, les effets de son alter ne devraient pas durer plus d'une journée !"

"Ça veut donc dire qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour les cours !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui en attendant ?"

"Grouik ! Grouik !"

"On devrait le promener en laisse pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre !" proposa Todoroki.

Kacchan n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cette idée et, le fit savoir en fonçant encore une fois sur son camarade de classe.

"Hahah ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !" fit Ojiro avec une main devant la bouche.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir en tout cas !"

"Hé ! Kacchan, elle est jolie ta petite queue en tire-bouchon !" fit Kaminari en se baissant pour tirer dessus.

"GROUIK !"

Kacchan se retourna d'un coup pour attaquer Kaminari qui réussit à l'éviter. Le petit cochon n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'en rester là. Une fois que son camarade eut le dos tourné, il s'élança à sa poursuite et sauta pour lui choper l'arrière-train.

"Waie ! Il m'a mordu le cul !" couina Kaminari en allant se réfugier dans les bras de Shinsou dans l'espoir de se faire consoler mais, son petit ami était juste en train de ricaner.

"Ça t'apprendra !"

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille !" dit Yaoyorozu. "Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer d'avoir tout le monde autour de lui !"

"Grouik ! Grouik ! Grouik !"

"Oh ! Il a l'air d'accord avec toi !"

"Mais on ne peut pas laisser Kacchan tout seul, non plus !"

"C'est vrai ça ! Comment il va faire pour manger ?"

Le groupe d'élèves discutèrent de la meilleur façon de s'occuper du petit cochon. A la fin, ils décidèrent de s'en occuper à tour de rôle pendant la journée.

"Attendez où est passé Bakugou-kun ?" demanda Iida en jetant des coup d'œil dans la pièce.

"Il était juste là, tout à l'heure !"

"Il s'est quand même pas enfui !"

"Kacchan ? Kacchan ?"

Aucune réponse de la part du cochon. Il n'était plus dans la salle commune.

"J'avais bien dit qu'on devait le promener en laisse !"

"Kouda-kun, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton alter sur lui pour le faire revenir ?"

"Je suis désolé mais, Bakugou-kun n'est pas un vrai animal ! Je ne peux pas le commander !"

"Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir le chercher dans les dortoirs !"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour lui !"

"Oui, il est peut-être juste allé dans le dortoir des filles, maintenant qu'il peut se faufiler partout !" plaisanta Mineta.

"Kacchan n'est pas comme ça !"

"Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin !"

Apparemment si. Les élèves s'étaient séparés pour partir à la recherche de Kacchan mais, personne ne réussit à le trouver.

"Vous l'avez trouvé ?" demanda Jirou à bout de souffle.

"Du tout !" fut la réponse des garçons.

"On ne l'a pas vu de notre côté, non plus !" dit Mina en se prenant la tête entre les main.

"Raaah ! Zut ! J'aurais parié qu'il était parti chez vous, les filles ! Vous êtes sûres d'avoir bien regardé ! Je peux aller vérifier si vous vou..."

Avant qu'il n'eut eu le temps de finir sa phrase Sero l'enroula dans ses bandes de scotch.

"On se calme, Mineta !"

"Je doute que Kacchan soit allé chez les filles !"

"Ouais, ce n'est pas son genre !"

"Où il peut être alors ?"

"Cochon ! Cochon ! Viens manger la sou-soupe !" lança Kaminari en mettant ses deux mains autour de se bouche en porte-voix.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que Kacchan reviendrait. Izuku commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient tous regarder partout et, le cochon n'était nulle-part. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient fermées, il ne pouvait donc pas être allé dans l'une d'elles. Malgré cela, ils avaient voulu vérifier la chambre de Kacchan mais, elle était vide.

Où pouvait-il être passé ? Et s'il était allé dehors pour fuir ses camarades ? Izuku décida donc de se rendre dans la cours pour vérifier.

"Kacchan ! Kacchan ! Tu es là, Kacchan ?"

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de son ami d'enfance.

"Kacchan ! Répond-moi !"

Il continua de le chercher pendant un long moment. Plus le temps passait et, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Et si Kacchan n'était plus dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Il avait peut-être été tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était barré dans la rue sans s'en rendre compte.

Si c'était le cas, il avait pu se faire kidnapper par quelqu'un qui voulait un cochon comme animal de compagnie. Ou pire encore, il avait pu se faire capturer par les types de la fourrière et, ils finiraient par l'euthanasier avant qu'il eut le temps de retrouver sa vraie forme.

Et s'il s'était fait écraser par une voiture ou un camion ? Il avait pu aussi se faire se courser par des chiens errants, sinon. Si cela se trouvait, Kacchan s'était fait dévoré par la meute et, ils ne retrouveraient jamais rien de lui. L'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son ami d'enfance l'horrifiait.

"Ouin ! Kacchan ! Où es-tu ?"

Il continua de le chercher malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Izuku resta tellement longtemps dehors qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la nuit était tombée. Il avait ignoré ses autres camarades quand ils étaient venus le chercher pour lui demander de rentrer.

"Je ne peux pas, je dois retrouver Kacchan !"

En fin de compte, ils avaient abandonner l'idée de lui faire cesser les recherches. Izuku ne pouvait pas accepter de se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouver son ami d'enfance sain et sauf.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors à cette heure-là, Midoriya ?"

Izuku sursauta en entendant la voix de son professeur principal.

"Monsieur Aizawa... Je... je cherche..."

"Je ne veux rien savoir ! Va te coucher !"

"Mais... mais... Ka..."

"J'ai dit va te coucher, tout de suite ! Ou je te punis pour avoir brisé le couvre-feu !"

Izuku essaya encore de protester mais, son professeur refusa de l'écouter et le reconduit jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Voilà ! Et je ne te conseille pas d'en ressortir !"

Une fois dans sa chambre, l'adolescent s'effondra sur son lit toujours les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Comment il pourrait trouver le sommeil alors que son meilleur ami se trouvait quelque part dans la nature ?

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il entendit la voix de son Kacchan.

"T'as pas un peu fini de chialer le nerd ? Ça fait des heures que je peux plus dormir à cause de toi !"

"Kacchan ?" fit Izuku en se redressant d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez avec son ami d'enfance complètement nu.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il était vraiment là ? Il ne s'était pas endormi et, n'était pas en train de rêver ?

"Ouais, qui veux-tu que ce sois, crétin ?"

Ignorant l'état de son camarade, Izuku se jeta sur lui pour le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Kacchan ne chercha pas le repousser.

"Ouaaaah ! Waaa-chan ! Tu es vraiment là ! J'étais tellement inquiet !"

"Stupide nerd !"

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer Izuku.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

"Ah ! Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte ce matin, alors je suis rentré ! J'ai refermé la porte après ! Je me suis dit que la bande d'ahuris n'aurait pas l'idée de venir me chercher ici ! Après, je me suis endormi sous le lit !"

"Ah ! C'était donc ça !" fit Izuku avant de se mettre à rire.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour qu'Izuku se rendît compte qu'il était en train d'enlacer son camarade qui était toujours nu.

"Waaa ! Kacchan ! Habille-toi !"

"Faudrait que tu me lâches d'abord !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
